Kenangan Kurapika
by Aratte
Summary: CANON. Ch.1: Kurapika Kuruta, bocah brilian dari sebuah desa terisolir yang tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Kehidupannya berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sheila. (Ini adalah fik novelisasi dari komik Hunter x Hunter volume 0 terbaru karya Togashi.)
1. Sheila

**Ini adalah novelisasi dari komik Hunter x Hunter volume 0 terbaru karya Togashi. Kecintaan kepada HxH dan Togashi mendorong saya untuk menovelisasikan panel demi panel dan menerjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Tulisan saya, jelas, tidak mungkin mampu memvisualisasikan secara penuh ilustrasi unik dan imajinatif di dalam komiknya tapi sebagai fans berat saya usahakan yang terbaik.**

**Cerita ini canon, disadur dari bab spesial terbaru HxH untuk menyambut film animasi Remake Hunter x Hunter (2011) pada bulan Januari 2013. Ini adalah cerita masa lalu kehidupan Kurapika di klan Kuruta. Kesan pertama ketika membaca bab spesial itu, saya agak terkejut dengan karakter Kurapika. Dia di masa kecil berbeda dengan dirinya di masa kini yang kita kenal dan...yah, saya lupa akan kejeniusan Togashi dalam merancang **_**character development**_**! HxH adalah salah satu seri paling realistis yang pernah saya baca. Terima kasih banyak untuk studio Madhouse yang merilis ulang animasi HxH.**

**Bagi yang belum membaca **_**special chapters **_**tersebut, buruan baca! :D **

**Fik ini hanya akan terdiri dari empat buah **_**chapters**_**. Mohon maaf dengan tatanan bahasanya kaku, saya akan belajar menulis dari awal lagi setelah sekian lama absen.**

Hunter x Hunter Volume 0

Oleh Togashi Yoshiro

Terjemahan fans ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh Aratte

.

.

.

KENANGAN KURAPIKA

.

.

.

Refleksi masa lalu terpancar dari bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena ini adalah peraturan!"

.

.

Ukiran dengan motif melingkar mengisi setiap dinding kosong dalam sebuah ruangan. Timbul tenggelam, merefleksikan seni abstraksi yang sarat makna. Keindahan arsitekturnya terabaikan oleh dua sosok di tengah ruangan. Duduk di balik meja adalah seorang kakek berambut putih dengan tanduk di kepalanya. Di seberangnya, bocah lelaki berambut pirang berdiri menantang, bola mata merah menyala.

"Itu bukan alasan!" Si bocah menepuk meja di hadapannya, memprotes keras, "Apa yang menjadi dasar dari peraturan semacam itu?!"

"Kau cuma bocah, jangan bicara seolah tahu segalanya," gumam sang tetua. "Peraturan adalah peraturan. Tak perlu ada alasan."

Bocah itu menunjuk-nunjuk. "Bagaimana aku bisa terima! Peraturan yang tidak mampu membujuk anak-anak berarti omong kosong!"

Ketua memunggunginya. "Kita sudah selesai bicara. Pulang sana."

Bocah keras kepala tidak menyerah. Alisnya bertaut dalam. "Kenapa tidak kulakukan saja yang kumau!?"

"**Kurapika**, kalau memang itu yang Kau mau, maka lakukanlah," balas sang tetua, telunjuk terarah padanya. "Tapi kalau Kau melanggar peraturan, keluargamulah yang akan menerima hukumannya."

Stres meliputi Kurapika. Gigi menggemeretak. Emosi membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kalau tidak keberatan dengan itu, maka tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

.

.

"Kakek tua berengsek!"

.

.

Amukan dan umpatan Kurapika terdengar sampai ke telinga penduduk desa yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah ketua klan. Mereka berhenti dari aktivitas memetik bahan pangan, memeluk keranjang, berkomentar:

"Kurapika lagi? Dia tidak pernah jera."

"Begini terus setiap hari."

"Sebegitunyakah ingin melihat 'Dunia Luar'?" komentar seorang pemuda berambut ikal, "Dunia Luar itu kan tempat yang penuh diskriminasi dan ketidakadilan?"

Mereka menatap Kurapika yang sedang mengumpat, berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

"Ketika ia tumbuh dewasa maka ia boleh mendapat izin untuk pergi ke Dunia Luar. Walau pun tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tempat ini."

Hutan warna-warni yang harum dengan pohon berbuah yang siap dipetik. Penduduk desa Kuruta memanen kekayaan alami hutan mereka dengan bantuan binatang ternak berwujud separuh burung unta; burung berjalan, kokoh dan anggun mengepakkan sayap keemasan mereka. Di belakang mereka, Kurapika berlalu, menelusuri pepohonan berbatang meliuk dan penduduk yang sedang menikmati makan siang di bawah dedaunan spiral.

_**Aku tidak pernah melihat dunia luar sebelumnya.**_

Meninggalkan hutan adalah pelanggaran terparah. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bentuk seperti apa hukuman yang akan mendera mereka.

Tak seorang pun pernah melanggar peraturan ini sebelumnya.

"Kurapika!"

Suara riang memanggilnya.

Bocah laki-laki itu seumuran Kurapika; berambut hitam dan berpotongan rapi. Ia tersenyum penuh perhatian.

Kurapika menyambut sahabatnya dengan keriangan yang sama.

"Pairo."

"Kenapa Kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Tidak akan!" tegas Kurapika, berlari kecil menuju anak sungai. "Aku akan pergi ke Dunia Luar. Pasti!" Berbalik, ia menatap temannya dengan dada membusung. "Pairo, Kau sendiri ingin pergi untuk melihat-lihat Dunia Luar juga kan?"

"Hm. Kau benar. Tapi mataku dan kakiku jauh lebih lemah dari yang lain."

"Itu bukan masalah!"

"Dan lagi aku tidak mau menyusahkan keluargaku di sini."

"Itu, yah, memang." Kurapika berdecak sebal. "Bagaimana bisa ada peraturan semacam itu? Si kakek tua itu meremehkan anak-anak! Kalau Kau sudah dewasa barulah boleh keluar tanpa harus mengikuti tes?! Dia bahkan tak mau mengajariku bahasa dunia luar. Tidak, tidak dan tidak!"

Pairo mendongak, diam menatap Kurapika.

"Apa?"

"Matamu berwarna merah kan?"

Kurapika berkacak pinggang. "Yah, tentu saja! Aku sedang emosi."

Diam sejenak, Pairo berkata: "Kudengar orang-orang di Dunia Luar itu berbeda."

Kurapika mengangkat alisnya.

"Hanyalah kita, suku Kuruta yang matanya berubah menjadi merah saat sedang emosional," kata Pairo. "Itulah mengapa Paman Mizeru, Chikuta-san, dan orang-orang lainnya yang masuk ke klan kita... mata mereka tidak berubah warna walau sedang marah."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap. Aku juga pernah tanya Ayah kenapa ada peraturan semacam itu." Pairo membuka botol obat tetes matanya, mendongak, meneteskan cairan bening ke matanya. "Kata Ayah ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi pada akhirnya dia memberitahuku." Cairan obat membasahi pipinya, Pairo melanjutkan: "Penduduk Dunia Luar itu suka mendiskriminasikan orang-orang yang berbeda dengan mereka, dan berlaku buruk. Itulah kenapa hanya orang dewasa yang bisa menyimpan 'rahasia' inilah yang diizinkan pergi ke luar."

Menoleh, Kurapika sudah menghilang dari sisinya.

"Kurapika?!"

Sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu sudah berlari satu kilometer. "Sampai nanti!" teriaknya.

Pairo hanya bisa menggeleng, mendecakkan lidah.

.

.

Kurapika berlari, melompat, jubah sukunya yang kebiruan berkibar menembus semilir angin di antara tebalnya batang pepohonan. Bunga-bungaan dan rerumputan meliuk di antara kupu-kupu yang hinggap untuk menghisap madu. Orang-orang yang tinggal di hutan berjalan dengan damai membawa sekeranjang jejamuran yang tumbuh di setiap pokok untuk pangan.

_**Seratus dua puluh delapan jiwa penduduk desa dan hutan kaya nan indah ini, bagiku, ini sudah mencakup seluruh dunia.**_

_**Itu setahun yang lalu... sampai aku bertemu dengan Sheila.**_

Seorang gadis berpenampilan aneh meringkuk lemah di bawah pohon. Kurapika dan Pairo membeku, menatapnya kebingungan.

Suara serak berderai menyayat hati. "_Air_."

Bahasa asing dunia luar.

Kurapika mendesak Pairo. "Apa? Apa katanya?"

"Tidak tahu. Itu bahasa luar."

"Air. apakah kalian mengerti?" Gadis sekarat itu menyodorkan sebuah botol kosong. "Aku haus sekali. Aku bisa mati."

Pairo berasumsi, "Mungkin dia ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Aku akan ambilkan air dari sungai!"

Tegukan demi tegukan terdengar mengalir masuk ke dalam kerongkongan si gadis.

"Wew. Terima kasih," katanya riang, ekspresinya mendadak segar. "Aku hidup kembali!" Ia langsung duduk, menampakkan profilnya lebih jelas. Berambut panjang dengan hiasan rambut seperti kuping tikus bergambar hati di kedua sisi di kepalanya. Rok panjangnya kotor dan sobek di sana-sini; kemungkinan ia berjalan merangkak hingga ke dekat perbatasan desa Kuruta saat sekarat.

Si gadis merogoh isi ranselnya yang bermotif aneh. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa tapi... hadiah... Oh, ya." Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal, memperlihatkannya. "Kuberikan ini kepada kalian."

Pairo dan Kurapika mendelik ke arah hadiah mereka, menelan ludah.

"Apa ia memberi kita sesuatu?"

"Tapi kalau kita terima nanti ketahuan kalau kita bicara kepada orang luar!"

"Ya, ya, kalian tidak perlu menahan diri Anak-anak." Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang para bocah Kuruta perdebatkan. "Hei. Tolong beritahu aku, di mana ada air di sini. Maksudku sungai! dengan aliran air yang _whoosh," _tangannya meniru gerakan aliran deras sungai.

Dua bocah Kuruta melempar pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Apakah berarti kalian bodoh?"

Kurapika berdiri, menepuk celananya.

"Kurapika?"

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan pergi mengambil kamus Ayah."

"Apa?! Kita akan masuk penjara bawah tanah kalau ketahuan!"

_**Dengan adanya kamus, percakapan kami berlanjut sampai kaki gadis itu sembuh sepenuhnya (Setelah sembuh pun ia masih saja terjatuh dan mencederai dirinya sendiri ketika ia berangsur pulih). Kami membawanya ke sebuah goa dan memberinya makan, dan ia mengajari kami tentang dunia luar.**_

"Kau cedera ketika masuk hutan karena berpakaian seperti itu," Kurapika mengkritik.

"Tentu saja, para _hunter _harusnya memberi perhatian," balasnya.

Mereka melempar senyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut; tanda untuk saling menjaga rahasia.

_**Kami memiliki ketertarikan dan kepentingan yang mutual.**_

Buku dari gadis itu mengisahkan petualangan seorang tokoh utama yang berprofesi sebagai Hunter. Inilah faktor utama yang meneguhkan niat gadis ini untuk menjadi seorang Hunter. Pairo dan Kurapika menyembunyikan buku itu di tempat rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Hari demi hari, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca dengan kamus di tangan.

.

.

Suatu hari, Pairo dan Kurapika mendapati gua itu telah kosong.

_Kurapika dan Pairo- terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kakiku yang cedera sudah berkurang atau bertambah sakitnya, jadi aku akan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku._

_Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu di dunia luar! (ketika itu tiba aku berharap sudah menjadi _hunter _profesional). Aku menantikan saat-saat itu. Da-dah!_

_Sheila_

Ketika itu mereka sudah mampu membaca suratnya tanpa bantuan kamus.

"Aku yakin, cukup berat untuknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung, huh."

Selanjutnya, mereka terus membaca buku itu setiap hari. Setiap kali membaca, keinginan untuk bisa pergi melihat dunia luar pun bertambah besar.

.

.

Kurapika berlari secepat angin, mendobrak pintu rumah kepala suku.

"Ketua!" Suaranya menggelegar, marah. Kurapika berjalan dengan tinju mengepal. "Di mana Ketua sembunyikan buku itu?!"

"Entah."

"Kembalikan." geram Kurapika. "Itu buku penting."

"Nanti setelah Kau dewasa."

"Kenapa tidak boleh minta sekarang?!"

"Jelas sekali karena buku itu, Kau jadi punya fantasi tidak masuk akal tentang dunia luar. Pada kenyataannya orang di luar sana tidak sebaik itu."

"Jadi Ketua juga membacanya!? Bagaimana menurut Ketua!?" Dari emosional, nada suara Kurapika berubah penasaran. "Hei! Hei! Jawab yang jujur, Ketua." Senyumnya lebar mengembang dengan mata anak-anak yang berbinar. "Bukunya menarik atau tidak?!"

Keringat mengucur dari dahi keriput kepala suku Kuruta. Ia menghela napas. Bocah di hadapannya bertanya seolah-olah dia sendiri yang menulis buku itu.

Menunduk dan mengelus janggutnya, sang ketua berkata, "Hm. bukunya bagus. Dipenuhi dengan mimpi dan keberanian. Jantungku menggebu bahkan di usiaku."

Kurapika berseru senang, "Benarkah?! Hebat!"

"Tapi di akhir cerita semua itu hanya cerita karangan. Kau harusnya tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi faktanya cerita karangan itu memberiku mimpi 'untuk pergi melihat dunia luar' adalah nyata!" balas Kurapika serius. "Apakah aku salah memiliki impian, setelah membaca buku itu?"

Ketua Kuruta balas menatap. Di alam pikirannya menerawang sebuah dunia yang menantang adrenalin. Reruntuhan, harta karun, monster, kekuatan sihir berpadu dengan tekad dan keberanian. Impian yang terpancar jelas dari bola mata seorang bocah dari klan yang terisolir.

_Tidak salah. Semua itu natural_.

"Masalahnya adalah pada kenyataannya, jika Kau pergi ke dunia luar-"

"Ketua!" Kurapika mendelik, menuding dengan telunjuknya. "Dari buku itu Anda membaca tentang _D HUNTER _kan? Untuk tidak kalah menghadapi tantangan! Untuk menjalani hidup sepenuhnya!" katanya bersemangat. "Bukankah itu yang diajarkan _D Hunter _kepada kita? Bagaimana mungkin realitas kalah oleh buku cerita karangan?"

Ketua diam.

"Kumohon Ketua, izinkan aku untuk mengikuti tes."

Di luar rumah, Pairo diam mendengarkan.

"Dan kalau aku gagal, aku tak akan meminta untuk melihat dunia luar lagi!"

Menghela napas, sang ketua berkata, "Baiklah."


	2. Test

**Ch.1 Part 2: Test**

**Pertemuan dengan gadis dunia luar bernama Sheila membawa determinasi baru dalam diri Kurapika. Demi merealisasikan mimpinya, Kurapika mengikuti ujian dari ketua klan.**

**AN: Yap. Update super cepat. Bab sebelumnya sudah di-revised sedikit. Rasanya kok saya terlalu irit deskripsi, jadi saya tulis ulang sebagian. Deskripsi Sheila saja saya lupa menulisnya. #sweatdrops**

.

.

Keseriusan penuh, determinasi tinggi dan pantang menyerah, Kurapika duduk di belakang meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku tebal. Gulungan perkamen terisi penuh oleh tinta. Fokusnya adalah persiapan menghadapi tes dari ketua klan.

Kedua orang tuanya, mengamati dari belakang, bergumam tidak percaya: "Ah. Akhirnya Ketua menyerah juga."

"Nampaknya Kurapika akan menghadapi tes untuk keluar hutan Minggu depan," kata sang ayah, berwajah tenang dan bermata sipit, memperhatikan putranya dengan seksama.

Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu menghela napas. "Si bocah yang pemarah ini. Aku bingung dari siapa sikap itu menurun kepadanya."

"Eh? Bukan dari kamu?"

Sang ibu tersenyum. "Kuharap ia bisa lulus."

Ayah Kurapika mendelik. "Apa?! Kau menyetujui semua ini?!"

"Yah, apa ini tidak membuatmu kesal? Ini itu dilarang. Semuanya serba dilarang." Ekspresi tegas tercetak di wajah sang ibu. "Memang benar, ada diskriminasi dan di masa lalu mata kita pernah diburu, tapi itu tidak terjadi lagi sudah lebih dari 100 tahun 'kan?"

"Itu karena kita berpindah secara berkala dan menyembunyikan diri kita-"

"Bukan itu, waktu telah berubah!" Sang ibu menghentakkan kakinya di atas tanah dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk, pantang kalah dalam debat. "Semua orang tahu bahwa 'Mereka yang terlahir dengan mata merah dianggap sebagai pengikut iblis' hanyalah kisah dongeng sebelum tidur. Hanya para tetua yang masih ketakutan. Kemudian ponsel-lah yang paling membuatku kesal. Ponsel!"

"Eh?!"

"Di desa ini hanyalah ketua yang boleh punya ponsel pribadi! Kenapa yang lain tidak boleh punya ponsel?!"

"...Mana kutahu."

"Aku benci itu! Segalanya serba dilarang!" Bersemangat, sang ibu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dan menari. "Aku harap anak kita bisa mengubah pemikiran warga desa!"

"Ssh."

Dari kejauhan Kurapika sedang merengut. _Berisik sekali_.

"Itulah mengapa aku mendukungnya untuk melihat dunia luar." Senyum mengembang di wajah wanita itu. "Tapi alasan terbesar adalah apa yang diinginkan Kurapika sendiri."

Ayah tersenyum lemah. "Ah, Kurapika memang mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi aku masih cemas."

"Kau tidak percaya pada anak kita?"

"Bukan. Kurapika akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padanya. Yang tidak kupercayai adalah orang dunia luar."

"Pada akhirnya Kau sama saja dengan Ketua dan yang lainnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu takut pada diskriminasi dan ketidakadilan yang, dampaknya kalian sendiri yang akhirnya berbuat tidak adil!"

"Bukan begitu! Kau ini tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak pernah pergi ke dunia luar!"

Kurapika beranjak dari kursi. "Berisik sekali sih! Tolong pelankan suara!"

.

.

Hari penentuan.

Warga desa membentuk lingkaran besar di depan rumah kepala suku, berebut menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang dianggap bersejarah di desa mereka.

Kurapika Kurata, si bocah keras kepala yang mengundang rasa penasaran seluruh anggota klan, berdiri dengan tinju yang mengepal. Wajah diliputi kesiapan penuh.

Pairo, sang sahabat, menyemati dari belakang tempat duduk Kurapika. _Semoga beruntung!_

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya!"

"Ada tiga tes. Kau hanya boleh lulus jika bisa melewati ketiganya." Tiga jari terangkat di udara, lalu menjadi satu. "Tes yang pertama! Tes bahasa! Mereka yang pergi ke dunia luar harus mampu menguasai bahasa sehari-harinya!"

Penguji berkacamata meneruskan, "Kau harus meraih skor 90 atau lebih untuk bisa lulus. Waktumu adalah 90 menit. Mulai sekarang!"

Tiga menit kemudian.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Kurapika membereskan kertasnya.

Ketua klan dan sang penguji terhenyak.

Penguji memperlihatkan berkas ujiannya pada ketua. Sorak gembira Pairo menyertai di belakang mereka.

"Nilainya 100."

"Kulihat ada kesalahan penulisan di pertanyaan essay nomor 4 dan nomor 8..." Kurapika memberi tahu.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi sang ketua. "LULUS!"

"Beberapa kalimat yang digunakan anak ini agak ganjil, tapi _grammar_-nya sempurna," bisik si penguji. "Padahal pertanyaan-pertanyaannya cukup sulit."

"Mmm. Baiklah." Kedua jari teracung di udara. "Kalau begitu kita mulai tes yang kedua. Tes pengetahuan umum! Mereka yang pergi ke dunia luar harus menguasai pengetahuan umum!"

Kurapika dengan bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan, dan dengan ringan, mengajukan balik pertanyaan: "Jadi Kau tahu tidak salam semacam ini berasal dari negara mana?"

Penguji mengaruk kepalanya. "Eh? Itu... Um..."

Kurapika menjawab, "Hidung saling bersentuhan adalah salam khas dari Klan Ebony, menyentuh bokong adalah cara Klan Miha untuk memberi salam-"

"SUDAH! Kau LULUS!" potong sang ketua.

Penguji membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ketua, kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam pengetahuan umum."

"Ugh. Harusnya kuketahui ini sejak lama. Selanjutnya adalah tes yang terakhir!" Keseriusan kembali di wajah tuanya. "Tes yang terakhir adalah tes pengendalian diri!"

Kurapika dan Pairo terdiam.

Ketua berjalan memunggui mereka. "Mereka yang pergi ke dunia luar, " Ia tidak melihat Kurapika dan Pairo sedang berkedip satu sama lain di belakangnya, "harus bisa melindungi diri dari orang-orang luar." Ia berbalik. "Kau harusnya sudah tahu, hanya anggota suku Kuruta saja yang matanya berubah menjadi merah bila sedang emosi. Orang dunia luar menyebutnya 'Mata Merah Menyala.' Karena alasan itulah, sudah sejak lama sekali, klan kita mengalami ketidakadilan, diskriminasi, prasangka buruk dan rasa penasaran, dan melahirkan banyak pertumpahan darah karenanya."

Sunyi.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan tragedi ini terulang kembali!" Ketua mengepalkan tangannya. "Karena itu, kita harus menghindari agar mata kita tidak berubah di depan orang-orang."

Ketua mengangkat sebuah botol mungil.

Kurapika melirik penasaran. Botol mungil transparan itu berisi cairan bening. Pada badan botolnya tertempel ukiran simbol leluhur.

"Kalau matamu berubah menjadi merah dalam waktu 24 jam setelah diberi obat tetes ini, maka walau emosimu sudah membaik, matamu tidak akan kembali normal."

Mereka menahan napas.

"Obat tetes mata ini hanya efektif selama 24 jam saja. Artinya setelah meneteskan obatnya, jika matamu berubah merah sejam kemudian, maka matamu akan tetap merah hingga 23 jam berikutnya. Kalau matamu berubah merah 20 jam setelah pemakaian, maka matamu akan tetap demikian dalam sisa 4 jam lagi, dan seterusnya!

Obat tetes mata ini adalah produk gagal dari leluhur kita. Sebuah kreasi dari percobaan panjang mereka untuk menemukan obat yang dapat menahan mata merah. Walau catatan penggunaannya sudah hilang, kita tahu bagaimana cara membuat obat ini. Kita pakai obat ini untuk tes!" Wajah pria tua itu menggelap. "Kau akan memakai obat tetes mata ini lalu pergi berbelanja bahan kebutuhan di kota terdekat."

"Kota!" Semangat Kurapika melonjak. "Aku sudah boleh pergi ke dunia luar!?"

"Ini hanya sebuah tes. Syarat untuk bisa lulus adalah Kau pergi belanja lalu kembali dengan selamat dalam waktu 24 jam tanpa membuat matamu menjadi merah."

Tiga orang laki-laki dewasa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kurapika mengerjap.

"Kau harus memilih seorang partner," sang ketua berdiri di sebelah ketiga orang tersebut. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua, salah seorang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk berkomunikasi. Dan untuk latihan mengontrol diri dengan tanggung jawab menjaga temanmu. Jadi kalau mata partnermu berubah jadi merah, maka Kau gagal. Pilih baik-baik."

"Mmm." Kurapika menimbang-nimbang siapa di antara ketiga orang di hadapannya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku pilih Pairo!" Dia menunjuk sahabat di belakangnya.

Semua yang di ruangan terdiam.

"Kau dengar tidak?! Kau akan membeli barang kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk satu klan dalam jumlah besar! Ini membutuhkan tenaga fisik! Dan kalau mata partnermu berubah merah maka Kau gagal!"

"Karena itulah aku memilih Pairo!" Kurapika meneguhkan pendiriannya. "Kalau aku bersama Pairo, apa pun hasilnya, maka aku tidak akan menyesal!"

"Ugh." Ketua tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia membungkuk, menyerah kalah. "Lakukan apa maumu."

Menang, Kurapika mengayuhkan kedua tangannya. "Bagus! Ayo Pairo!"

Wajah Pairo berseri-seri, ia mengangguk-angguk senang. "Apa Kau yakin... bersamaku?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Kurapika membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. Wajah sumeringah, penuh semangat tak tergoyahkan. "Semua ini akan sia-sia saja kalau tanpamu! Ayo Pairo!"

Mereka saling berjabat erat. "Iya!"

Ketua memanggil. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua harus memakai obat tetes mata ini."

"Baik." Pairo berjalan duluan ke depan. Dengan berhati-hati menyambut botol mungil itu, yang kemudian menggelincir jatuh dari tangannya. "Ah!"

Botol itu berguling ke bawah lemari. Pairo berlutut, susah payah mengulurkan tangan ke dalam celah sempit.

Kurapika menatap cemas. "Pairo, biar aku saja-"

"Tidak apa! Biar aku saja!" Menguatkan diri, Pairo menatap meyakinkan. "Sebagai partnermu aku akan lakukan yang terbaik sebisaku!"

Senyum Kurapika mengembang. "Ya."

"Dapat!" Pairo berseru, berdiri dan meneteskan cairan obat itu ke matanya.

Kurapika menyusul setelahnya.

.

.

Tiga ekor burung tunggangan dipersiapkan untuk Kurapika dan Pairo. Dua ekor untuk membawa barang-barang kebutuhan, dan seekor lagi untuk ditunggangi oleh mereka.

Sang ketua mengantar kepergian mereka. "Jika matamu berubah menjadi merah di perjalanan, maka cepatlah berhenti dan kembali," dia mengingatkan, "Membeli kontak lens dan kacamata hanya membuang waktu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku pasti lulus!" jawab sang bocah dengan wajah berbinar.

Diiringi lambaian tangan kedua orang tua Kurapika, dan semangat dari sang penunggang, burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya yang keemasan. Melaju dengan kencang, Kurapika berseru, dengan Pairo yang membonceng di belakangnya. "Kami pergi!"

Inilah perjalanan pertamanya melewati perbatasan klan terasing Kuruta dengan dunia luar. Menyusuri pepohonan pilar yang bersulur-sulur, langit gelap mulai membayangi di atas mereka.

Kurapika mengecek peta. "Kota Nancha ada di sebelah barat dari sini."

"Dari jaraknya, kalau melihat dari kecepatan burung berjalan, maka kita akan sampai ke sana dalam waktu 6 jam. Dan jaraknya menjadi dua kali lipat dengan tambahan bahan belanjaan ketika kita pulang nanti," kata Pairo, di balik punggung Kurapika. "Katanya kita butuh waktu berbelanja 4 hingga 6 jam."

"Apa!? Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur, kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidur bergantian saja."

"Pairo, Kau yang tidur duluan."

"Baik."

Pairo perlahan memejamkan mata, membiarkan kantuk menguasainya. Kantung tidur sudah membungkus sebagian badannya, sementara keningnya bersandar pada punggung Kurapika.

"Pairo? Kau sudah tidur?" Kurapika menoleh ke belakang.

Tak ada jawaban. Kurapika kembali mengawasi jalan di hadapannya. Pandangannya tajam, namun menerawang.

**Pairo, sekali pun kau lupa karena syok yang dialami ketika itu, tapi penyebab kenapa mata dan kakimu lumpuh seperti ini adalah karena...**

**...salahku.**

**Ketika itu aku jatuh dari tebing, dan Kau berusaha menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak cedera, tapi sebaliknya, mata dan kakimu...**

Tangan Kurapika mengepal.

**Mata Pairo pun semakin lemah akhir-akhir ini. **

**Di suatu tempat di dunia luar, aku pasti akan menemukan seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan kaki dan matamu. Kemudian, aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa.**

**Setelah itu kita tidak perlu cemas dengan batas waktu. Kita bisa pergi dan menikmati dunia luar bersama.**

Kurapika menarik tali kekangnya, memacu burung berjalan untuk mengepakkan sayapnya dan berlari lebih kencang.

"Bersama! Pairo!" katanya. "Kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang!"

.

.

**AN: Jadi alasan utama Kurapika untuk pergi ke dunia luar adalah untuk menolong Pairo. Miris, kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dobel juga mirisnya ketika akhirnya Kurapika bertemu dengan dokter; Leorio. Jadi, di ujian hunter, bisa dipahami kenapa Kurapika (yang tadinya bermusuhan) akhirnya mau menerima Leorio sebagai temannya ketika dia tahu apa motivasi Leorio. Well done Mr. Togashi!**


End file.
